


Fragments and Echoes

by HumblePeasant



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU of an AU, F/M, Fluff, Plots, Self-Indulgent, Stuff that doesn't fit the canon of The Guardian unless specified otherwise, Utter trash, maybe smut?, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumblePeasant/pseuds/HumblePeasant
Summary: These are just pieces and/or alternate scenes that I've written that either:a) didn't quite fit in the canon of the Guardianb) Couldn't fit because it's OOCc) were purely self indulgentd) I wrote something better (huehue)z) some other unlisted reason(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧AU of an AU (The Guardian)





	1. {Fragment i.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [There is a path that wends its way through the Fade. Its destination is unknown and the memories encountered along it seem unstable as though remembered by too many people and none at all. And yet, a scene coalesces within the swirling mists, revealing a secret displaced from time and space…]

Maordrid sensed Solas looking for her in the Fade. He made no attempt to hide from her, but she hid from him. It was as easy as tucking her aura deep down, twisting it into a thousand knots, and hiding it somewhere between her heart and lungs. Then, she cleared her mind and wrapped the Fade around her like a second skin, smoothing it out into a seamless cover.

She watched him from above, sitting on a branch in a forest somewhere. He had emerged from between the silvery trunks in that beautiful dark blue robe with its silver lined hood. He sat down against her tree, leaning his head back against its trunk. She could sense his emotions as they swirled around him in a cloud. There was nothing in it that she hadn’t expected…except for a thinner, almost undetectable one. It was newer than the others, and lighter. It floated on the surface of the cloud like oil on water. She wanted to inspect it, but she knew if she reached out he would detect her. 

Movement at the edges of the scene caught her eye and suddenly she saw a vision of herself emerge. Solas lifted his head and watched as the other Maori moved with a quiet grace. This was how he saw her? Admittedly, it was…lovely. Her hair was bound in a single, long intricate braid in a style of old with loose strands framing her pale face. Her warrior’s kohl still lined her eyes and he had even imagined her in armour with more Elvhen touches to it than what Dagna and Harritt had given hers. The only truly noticeable difference seemed to be the glow around her. The eyes were vivacious and smiling, too. The other Maordrid came to a stop before him, but he didn’t move. He just…offered it a small smile.

The real Maordrid climbed back down the tree, very careful not to disturb the Fade cloak. 

“Aren’t you happy, _falon_? Your friend has returned and she is alive,” she heard herself ask. 

“Yes,” came his answer. “Against all odds.”

“But was it? She has proved to be… _more_.” Maordrid crept carefully around the girth of the tree until she could see Solas’ foot sticking out in the lush grass. The spirit impersonating her was standing before him with her arms crossed, looking down at him with her face. “You are too harsh on yourself, friend.”

“Except I’m not,” he said. “It is what I deserve. And I am undeserving of her.” Maori’s heart sank. The spirit scoffed in an impressive mimicry of herself. Even Solas snorted.

“You and her walk a similar path. If not the same,” the spirit said. “She would walk with you, if you were inclined.” Solas didn’t answer. The spirit sighed. “Stubborn. I find it interesting that she feels the same as you. Undeserving. You need one another.”

“I do not want you here to lecture me. Only to wake me when she has awoken.” 

“I apologise, _falon._ I have spent too much time watching her actions and have become like her. I will continue my watch.” The woman turned and vanished slowly back into the trees without making a sound. Maordrid made the rest of her way around the tree and stood before him in the same place the spirit had been. Very slowly, she released the cloak hiding her, but kept her aura hidden, inverting the earlier knot. Another spirit come to visit wearing her face.

“I thought you left,” he said without opening his eyes.

“I can watch from here,” she replied, leaning to one side with a smirk. He quirked an eyebrow. “I think, however, she may be waking up soon. I sense the Knight Enchanter’s healing magics.” Maori stepped to the side of his legs and bent at the waist, bringing her hands to the sides of his face. “I imagine it will be some time before we can talk, but I will be waiting for you.” His eyes snapped open as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and woke up.

  



	2. 1. Kill the imitator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {For those that don't like tumblr and would rather read the choices for Chapter 79 of the Guardian}  
> Can be considered canon, if you like these alternate endings better

Solas closed his fist, freezing the suspected imitator solid. The Venatori stared at his impostor in silent disbelief until his dark eyes rolled to look at them.

“Am I next? Do it quickly, then,” he sneered.

“Depends on what you are going to do next? Will you squander your chance to start anew and return to your cult? Or will you change?” she asked.

“Maordrid…” Solas cautioned but she held up a hand, still watching the Venatori carefully. The man looked considering.

“I believe in giving second chances,” she said.

“But not choices,” the man spat. “Because if I say I’d go back, you’ll kill me, won’t you? You knife ears have it out for anyone not your own kind.” Maori stalked forward, ignoring Solas’ protective arm.

“Do I? Last I checked, you were still breathing even though I know your ‘kind’ is a deranged cult that cares nothing for people who defy your ways,” she retorted in a breezy tone as she came to crouch before him with her spear. “I have a feeling the imitators reflect a little truth within us. There is something in you that doubts the cause you have joined. Part of you wants to go home, just like your reflection did.” She saw a flicker of something in the human’s eyes. Uncertainty, she thought.

“Why does it matter where I go - if you let me leave? It’s not like you’re gonna follow me to make sure I don’t 'squander’ your mercy,” he said.

“What do you think, _ma falon_?” Maori called to Solas.

“She is more generous than I would be,” came the amused reply. Her grin was sharp when the man looked back at her. “Although I would not press your luck, Tevinter. What lurks beneath that alluring countenance is a force of nature that has made a dragon think twice about attacking. Contemplate how much you truly value your life.”

The Venatori swallowed. Maori sat as still as a panther in a tree, waiting.

“I am going to let you go now,” she said. “Pray that we do not meet on a battlefield someday, if you choose to return.” She rose again and stepped back,  
waving her hand to melt the ice. The Venatori got to his feet and immediately backed away from them.

“I’ll be sure to return the favour, elf,” he sneered, then turned and bolted into the forest.

She sensed Solas approach from behind.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Hm?”

“The 'alluring’ and 'force of nature’ bit? What are you suggesting?”

“Suggesting? It was a declaration of the truth.”

“Interesting intimidation tactic. Let’s hope it worked, smooth talker.”

[Loop back into dialogue about the nature of their situation]


	3. 2. Kill them both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {For those that don't like tumblr and would rather read the choices for Chapter 79 of the Guardian}  
> Can be considered canon, if you like these alternate endings better

“Very well, if it is my decision, then I want you to kill them both. Starting with the rude one.”

“ _Ma nuvenin_ ,” he said, raising a hand.

“W-What? N–” The bedraggled one’s protest was cut off as Solas closed his fist, freezing him solid. The remaining one yelped in fright and began yanking futilely at his frozen legs.

“Please, I don’t want any trouble! I’ll give you answers, yes?” he begged. Maordrid placed her hand on Solas’ forearm, willing him to pause.

“You are the imitator?” she asked. It nodded frantically.

“Long ago, I was bound here by a powerful being. I do not remember what I once was, as I have long lived in a heavy shadow. Perhaps there was a time when I willingly served my master…but I have grown weary of the dark and the heavy secrets. When our prison was breached, I sought only to see the light again.”

“Since your…double is dead, does that mean you are free of your duty? Your fetters?” she asked.

“Yes…I…I feel…” a peaceful smile crossed the man’s face. “Light.”

With a bright pop, the ‘spirit’ exploded into a cloud of red aether.

“I think we have the answers we were looking for,” she said, turning to Solas.

“Indeed. And a new objective.”

[Loop back into the ‘plan for nightfall’]


	4. Arrows in Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Sera POV on Maordrid

Sera was pretty sure that the Herald was either crazy, or just another lying pretty face that knew all the right things to say. He was fun and cracked jokes with her all the time. Easy to forget he was a mage until they started fighting bandits or when he was talking to Solas, _which was practically all the bloody time._

But before all that, she thought she'd been scammed when the fancy glowing elf followed the tip off to that courtyard. An elf, the Herald of Andraste? If Cassandra and Varric hadn't been with him at the time, she might never have agreed. But they were all serious about plugging that butthole in the sky and that's all - _okay, maybe not all_ \- she wanted, so she went with them.

And almost turned to go right back to the city just a couple days in.

Mostly because the only one who had a real sense of humour seemed to be Yin when Cassandra or Solas weren't breathing down his neck. And Varric liked the sound of his voice too much, not to mention he was too clever and never talked straight. It was boring - or at least this group was no fun. Which made her restless and with restlessness came ideas. Not that she hadn't already been actively looking for a reason to swap the sugar that stuffy Solas used for his tea with salt after he called her a child. When she made it clear she had no interest in his elven stories and he persisted, she slipped pissing-powder into the kettle whenever he was brewing tea for his watch. She didn't bother to hide her grins or snickering when all the next day Solas had to run off into the woods to relieve himself.

Sera thought the Herald might tell her to stop, but neither him or Cassandra seemed to think there was anything out of the ordinary. Save for Varric, because he noticed everything. He was the only one that tried to caution her - though his grin said he was just saying it to say he tried. He might be good people after all.

If all the trees, rocks, snow, and stupid little pebbles that kept wedging their ways into her shoes were all gone, the journey might have been tolerable. She was glad Varric was just as unhappy about the whole thing.

They didn't stay too long in Haven, after all that trouble spent getting there. Through shitty weather and slogging up the miserable mountains into a miserable town that Solas was too happy to tell her had once been inhabited by evil cultists. Which meant demons and weird dreams. She put mabari shit in his fireplace when she figured out where he was staying.

She promptly forgot she'd done it when they departed Haven and another strange elf joined them. Sera avoided her mostly out of principle, especially when she saw her talking to Solas. She failed to see his charm.

If things couldn't get any worse, the new elf - Mao or whatever - woke up screaming the first night. Sera and Cassandra had both woken with their weapons in hand, busting out of the tent like angry bees, ready to fight the fuckers and Sera was more than eager to test out the new bow the Inquisition had given her - but no. The elf only had a bad dream and took off into the forest. Fair enough, who wasn't having fricked dreams these days?

Not long after, she found out Maordrid was a mage and apparently that was just fine and dandy to everyone else. What if she's possessed?

Sera planned in secret ways to test for demons since the others seemed content to just let it roam about them. During one of the little skirmishes along the way to Redcliffe, she let an arrow fly a little too closely to Maordrid's head, only for it to glance off a barrier harmlessly. No one had noticed.

Except, Maordrid found her after the battle and returned that same arrow to her hands with a small smile.

"You're a good shot. Want to know how to penetrate barriers?"

_Ugh. She's a lecturer too._

"Not if you're gonna get all wordy like Solas," Sera returned, taking a few steps away from her. Maordrid's weird little smile only widened. She'd seen that look on people with private jokes. She didn't like private jokes, because most the time they were at her expense. "And not if it's some magey trick."

"It's not even an elf trick, I promise. I learned it from some dwarves." Sera blinked.

"But aren't you from a Circle?" Maordrid chortled and cast her gaze around at their companions still looting bodies.

"Do I look like I came from a Circle?" she asked, tilting her head in a way that made her look like a cat. Sera twirled the arrow between her fingers, eyeing Maordrid with suspicion.

"No, guess not. And I guess it doesn't matter - mages are trouble no matter where they come from. What do you want, then? Never fetched my arrows before."

"I don't want anything. Just to help, if you were interested." This was strange. She was strange.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Sera scratched her head with the tip of the arrow, scrunching her face at the short woman. Maordrid looked back at the group once more. "Do stinkbomb arrows and honing scatter shots sound interesting?"

"Honey trash what?" Maordrid studied her in a way that made her feel like she was seeing into her skull.

"You like bees, don't you?" That got her attention. Sera puckered her lips and found herself following the mage back to their horses.

"I mean, yeah? Even mages have a hard time hitting their tiny poky arses. Can't hit what you can't see." Maordrid chuckled.

"So imagine an arrow that splits and acts like a pissed off hive."

"That sounds like magic. And like it might stick a friend."

"Not at all. Dwarves can't use magic. You are fine with the enchantments you wear and use in your bow, aren't you?" Sera dug into her saddlebags and drew out a piece of jerky that she stuck between her teeth, watching Maordrid feed Peaches an apple procured from nowhere.

"That's different though. I'm not a mage so therefore the enchanchumacallems can't hurt anyone!" The other elf was quiet again. Chew on that thought-jerky, weirdo!

"All right, if it works that way, then why not try the arrows out?" She yanked the jerky out of her mouth, chomping angrily.

"You--! Why do you make sense? I don't like what yer doin'. Wot are you doing?"

"C'mon, you two! We're moving on!" Sera yanked her reins from Maordrid's hands, but didn't move to mount Peaches until the woman was seated in her own saddle. When she reached into her pack again for some more jerky, her hand jammed into something sticky that suddenly wriggled and jumped into her hand. With a screech, Sera withdrew as a lizard came leaping out of her pack covered in honey and landed on her arm. They blinked at each other before it turned and threw itself from her body where it was airborne for a graceful second before hitting the ground in a roll.

Sera opened her mouth to holler at Solas, but then she saw Varric start violently on top of his pony and began smack-patting at something in his jacket, swearing loudly. Seconds later, another lizard ejected itself from one of his sleeves. At that point, all she could do was laugh. Because the next person affected was Yin who had already been cackling at Varric's struggle. Multiple baby lizards swarmed out of the bag strapped to his horse, fleeing off the sides or scrambling up his own back.

"Sera, is this your doing again?" Yin continued to laugh, unfazed by the reptiles crawling over him.

"I had a lizard in my bag, too!" she protested, then glared at Solas sitting in his saddle watching with wide eyes. "It's probably him!" His brow arched up and that was as much of a physical reaction she got from him.

"And when would I have found the time during the fight to gather lizards, Sera?" he drawled. "Not to mention involving innocent parties in a prank is not something I would do."

"Why would I prank myself?" she sputtered. "I know Cass wouldn't do it! And you and magey-braid are the only ones without--" She cut off laughing when a lizard poked up over Solas' shoulder. He saw her staring and turned his head, giving a start when the sticky lizard jumped on his face and crawled its way up on top of his bald head.

He reached up with a deadpan expression and plucked it off, tossing it into a bush as they passed. His flinty gaze trailed over to Maordrid who was looking perplexed by the entire spectacle.

"Hm? I got rid of mine earlier," she said when she caught his look. "Lizards seek heat, maybe they were cold?"

"They're covered in honey, Nightshade. I think it was deliberate," Varric grumbled, scrubbing roughly at the glistening trails on his leather coat.

"Some species like sweet things. Honey is like ambrosia to geckos in places like Rivain and Antiva," she added. "Is anyone carrying honey on them?" Solas sighed.

"I am." Sera had been carefully watching Maordrid during the exchange - and so had the elf been looking at her. She had the same glint in her eye that Varric did when he saw something no one else did.

"The area is rife with lizards," Yin said. "That's how Sera got Solas last time. Maybe they remembered us and decided to stage a scaled assault." Sera howled at the pun - everyone else groaned. Whoever the culprit, they were forgotten after that.

But Sera would remember.

\--------------

The next few encounters she had with the weird elf were just that: weird. Sera didn't know how to go about approaching her. She wanted to ask about those arrows she'd offered but got frustrated trying to find a good opening and pointed out her lack of a magical staff instead...for some reason. That just got Solas and Yin asking questions, losing her chance entirely.

She gave up for a while after that, figuring the whole deal about fancy dwarven arrows had been a lie anyway since Mao never tried to talk to her about it again.

After the shitshow at Redcliffe, they all headed out to the Storm Coast to her great displeasure. She only agreed to go because Yin had asked nicely and promised her ale when they returned.

Regardless, she really hoped that the newbies were less stuffed with magic than their current party. It was worse now that the Circle mages were free - or whatever it was, everything was too complicated for her - and for a few days, that what the only thing they talked about.

But.

There was the thing with Maordrid that had Sol-ass all aflutter - and even though Yin didnt think anyone noticed, he was always sneaking glances at her all lovesick and worried. Mao herself was acting a lot different - avoidant, withdrawn...and she started carrying a sword. A real one. Didn't even do any magic as far as she could see. And Solas kept doting on her to the point where Sera wondered if she found it hard to breathe at times.

Her curiosity won out despite how much she kept telling herself she didn't care. Didn't want to. "What's wrong with you?" Maordrid looked up from the log where she was sitting. Dark rings under her eyes. "Not sleeping again?"

"Taking a break from being a mage." Mao stretched her legs out and patted the space beside her. Sera took it, but sat as far from her as she could, watching while picking at a hangnail with her dagger.

"Mages can do that?"

"With potions."

"Oh, so you're taking magebane, huh? Seen Templars feed it to troublesome mages before they were hauled off and made Tranquil. Wait - are they gonna..." Sera hoped not. She didn't hate mages. There were good ones out there. Some were even nicer than pissbags without it. She didn't think Maordrid was bad. Had she done anything bad?

"If they did, that would be a surprise," Maordrid chuckled with a wince. "No. I chose to take it, but you should not worry about why." Sera looked at her and for the first time, Maordrid just seemed like a normal person with emotions. None of that posturing she always heard people telling the Herald to be about.

"If it's 'cause of magic, I don't care much why. Only wondering why you look like shite."

"I'm sorry if my magic has ever made you uncomfortable." Sera frowned, squinting at her. "I know it makes you uneasy. But...if I may say something on the subject?"

"Ugh, you too? Everyone has an opinion on it. It's all they're talking about. Well, go on, out with it." When Maordrid didn't continue, Sera crossed her arms, almost stabbing herself with her own dagger. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to force my opinion on you if you don't want to hear it." That gave her pause. No one really ever cared about what she wanted.

"Right, you're doing something again. Why are you different?" Maordrid tucked her knee under her chin, then looked about the camp.

"I understand having other people's beliefs forced on you. Telling you how to live, what to think. I try not to give my thoughts when they are not welcome. That is all. Sorry if that is a bit dreary. The potion puts me in a bad place." Sera really didn't know what to think of the elf. On one hand, she'd seen her fight with her magic. She heard about the spear made of light and killing demons with one blow. Too scary. Too much power.

But...the things she said. Like they were almost reasonable? She was good at blocking things too, like Cassandra. Then there was the lizard prank. If she wasn't a mage, Sera thought she might like her. The others did. Yin did, and he was actually all right. And Dorian was as posh as it got, but he had potential and he liked Mao. So, maybe. Maybe? 

"So...are you elfy then? Like Solas and Yin?" she hedged.

"I'm just me. Can it be simple?" Sera cracked a grin.

"Yeah, I like simple anyway. Maybe you're not so bad as you look." Except she was terrifying, especially to her. She'd seen the damn woman clutch lightning in her fist like she was holding a bunch of flowers, throwing it at bandits and demons. Didn't smell like flowers. Burnt flesh and pain. The way that her magic could go so cold it almost burned - at least the men suffering it screamed like they were on fire.

Except, Maordrid was the only one who hadn't made a comment about her being an elf or asked anything personal. She wasn't pretending - or so it seemed.

"How'd you do that thing with the lizards?" she found herself asking. Maordrid grinned and she kind of liked the look on her, but she wasn't sure why. Sera stared so long trying to figure it out that she never heard the answer to her question.

And then they were interrupted by Solas coming over with that potion. The smile faded from Maordrid's face. The glow that wasn't magic seeped from her features as she accepted the vial in pale hands. Sera saw them trembling. She watched her down it, tossing it back like a shot. Maordrid coughed, grimaced, then rocked forward with her face in her hands.

"What's it like then?" she blurted, earning one of those stupid I-know-better-than-you faces from Solas.

"Have a look, Sera. What do you th--" Maordrid held a hand up and to her great surprise, Solas cut off. Sera would have been smug if she wasn't shocked that he actually shut his trap for once.

"Have you ever hurt your hands, Sera?" Maordrid rasped, wiping her mouth still hunched over. "Or your arms? An injury that prevented you from lifting your bow?"

"Yeah, I mean, once or twice, sure."

"And how did that make you feel?" _Fucking terrible. I tried to throw daggers but they might as well've been feathers. About as accurate as feathers. Hid for days, cold and starving 'til I could shoot again. Too scared to go out. Can't protect myself._

She might have shared that if Solas wasn't there. But instead she went with, "Like dogshit. Like...like I was missing my entire arm 'stead of just the little bit that got hurt." Maordrid nodded.

"I can't feel much," Maordrid said. "But it is like having a limb ripped from me, while having the worst head cold you can imagine. Cramps in every muscle." Oh. That was...pretty sorry. She felt bad for her. Solas even looked uncomfortable, but he still said nothing.

"Sounds shitty. Why are you out here then, dummy?" Maordrid's laugh was weak, waning like she might faint any moment.

"Because Cassandra can't always stand in front of you," she said. "It is uncomfortable. It is miserable. But the world waits for no one and I can still hold a sword. And you can still hold a bow and shoot true as the sun--"

"You're crazy. Go lay down," Sera said, feeling uneasy. She was intense, this one. Wait. She wants to protect me? Sera? She doesn't even know me. Maordrid was getting up slowly, using that plain sword as a cane almost. Solas hovered near, but didn't reach out.

"I like you, Sera." Before she could even register the words out of her mouth, Maordrid was already more than halfway to her tent. Solas lingered behind, staring after her in what she thought was wonder, if he was even capable of real emotions.

"What, she never say that to you, elfy?" she couldn't resist jeering. Solas turned his head slightly, peering down at her. She hated that she could never tell what he was thinking.

"No. But do you care?" She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she had a lot of good possible responses, except the words got excited and slipped away. Instead, "I don't care about your face," came out. Solas huffed and left her alone again.

Left alone with that weird feeling that she might actually care for someone else's face though.

 

\----------------

The next time, they were all miserable. Cold, wet, sick of travelling, especially in the company of a whiny arse Tevinter and a dwarf who had too much to say about nothing.

Soon as the fighting came into sight, the Herald was the first to dive into it. There was a big horned guy swinging a massive axe around like it weighed nothin' and another guy with a big ass war hammer at his left.

Everyone went in and Sera jumped around the edges of the battlefield firing arrows and tossing pitch grenades that Dorian lit on fire, keeping most of their enemies from fleeing. Except, these guys were tough and then another group came up behind Sera shooting arrows and throwing knives. She saw Maordrid take out one of them aiming for Yin - then two more. But the fourth caught onto her antics and aimed for her. Sera shouted and went flying across the rounded stones of the beach, unable to get a clear shot while she did. Instead, she barrelled into Maordrid's side just as the man loosed an arrow. An arm wrapped around her waist and she was lashed to the side - the whistle of an arrow went right past her neck. Sera straightened up, nocked her own arrow and fired right over Maordrid's shoulder into the eye socket of a man right behind her. Maordrid reached over her shoulder and yanked the arrow free before the mercenary could collapse and before Sera could ask what she was doing, the woman's arm snapped out over her shoulder, after which she heard a scream in her ear. Sera spun and fired another shot into her almost-attacker's open mouth, ending that shit real quick.

"That was pretty good, yeah?" Sera laughed.

"Quick thinking, thanks," Maordrid said. "Do me a favour and shoot that man in his knee? Yin seems to think he's ready to fight like a warrior." Sera snickered.

"Easy." The arrow went straight through her target's knee cap, right between the metal and leather. Yin's emerald flames swallowed the man whole.

The fight was over pretty soon after that.

And Maordrid nearly keeled over. Sera caught her, more to her surprise than to the other elf's. Everyone else was checking for wounds, counting heads, and being too busy with stupid introductions that no one even saw her hobbling with the tiny elf off to the side. 

Well, that was until Solas finished healing a few warriors and caught sight of her helping Maordrid sit down against a giant sun-bleached tree. He came trotting over, setting his staff down as he crouched before them.

"Are either of you hurt?" he asked. Sera shook her head and would've said no even if she'd been shot by the other archer's arrow. Fuck magical healing. Maordrid, however, kept touching something behind her back and her brow looked a little sweaty, even in the drizzle of the rain. Sera found herself reaching forward to put a hand against her forehead. She felt hot - too hot even for what they'd just gone through. No, the only time she'd felt anyone that warm in the skin was when that horrible fever hit the orphanage in Denerim.

Maordrid started laughing and Sera wanted to kick her right in the lady bits because none of it was funny.

"You should see your faces," the elf wheezed. "That look is the only thing you share in common." Sera made a retching noise that Solas narrowed his eyes at. "That's better."

"She's delirious," Solas sighed. Maordrid laughed, then groaned.

"Yes, but the blade was also poisoned." Sera's brows drew down.

"What? But I got you out of the way of that idjit, how--?" she exclaimed.

"He redirected to stab you, which is why we spun," Maordrid said. "You were too distracted by that arrow to notice his follow up."

"You--! You took a knife for me?" Sera gasped. Solas swore, swinging his pack off his shoulders to dig inside. He pressed a healing potion into Maordrid's hands.

"Healing magic won't work as fast with the magebane in your system," he told her. "And the potion might react unfavourably in its presence as well, but it will at least clot the wound."

"What about the poison?" Sera stressed. "What if it's lethal? It probably was!"

"I'd be dead by now," Maordrid groaned, handing Solas the empty vial. "It was just a muscle weakener. Meant to make me lose control of my body. Easier target. Or maybe meant to incapacitate the Herald - take him a captive" She blinked sluggishly at the sky. Sera leaned over and saw that her pupils were uneven. That sort of thing she'd seen on a couple guards she'd hit too hard in the head in the past. 

"Uhh, shouldn't we get her to a healing tent or somethin'?" Sera asked Solas, because he'd know what to do. He was good with that stuff. 

"The forward camp is up that hill," he said, then observed Maordrid who was looking more like a scarecrow with each passing minute. He was fidgeting, shifting closer to Mao when the woman glared at him.

"You are not carrying me," the elf snapped, then her eyes latched on Sera. "I can walk...probably." Damn it, damnation, damn! Sera held her hand out, waiting, not sure why she was offering. Solas was perfectly capable. But...well, she'd just taken a stupid knife for her and she felt bad for it. 

"C'mon, help her up with me or she'll flop like a noodle," Sera snapped at Solas who quickly got to his feet. The two of them helped Maordrid to stand. 

"I will go ahead to prepare the tent," he said stiffly, then walked off, picking his way along the rocky shore with ease.

"He's as stiff as his staff," Sera spat, slinging Mao's arm over her shoulders. The elf laughed until she was out of breath. "Oy, not like that you sicko. Ew, ew, I can't get it out of my head."

"Cheesewheels." Sera cackled, casting a glance at her.

"Noodlebutts."

"Pigeon cake." 

"Chicken pie." They both laughed. "You're kinda fun when you're dee...delircious or whatever Solas said." Maordrid snorted, almost tripping except Sera had a pretty good grip on her. "What's so great about him anyway?"

"Hm? Who?"

"Solas. You spend a lot of time with him. Isn't he boring? All he ever talks about is magic and elves."

"Maybe I am the boring one." 

"Get off, I don't believe that for an instant. You did the lizard thing, I'm not daft. And I thought putting them in bedrolls was clever." Maordrid snorted

"I have plenty more tricks, if you're interested." 

"See, bloody liar, you are." They both grunted as the land began to slant upward. People walked ahead and behind toward the camp, but the two of them were largely alone. "Are you gonna change after all this?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You can't be taking that magebane forever, yeah? I mean I hope not, sounds like it makes you feel awful. But are you gonna be less...all right than you are now, I guess?"

"I don't know, Sera. When I stop taking it, I'd be happy to hear what you think of me then." 

[tbc.]


End file.
